Game modes
Normal Normal gamemode is a gamemode whit all options turned on. Normal gamemode has turned on resarch, money and goals. Custom / Sandbox Custom or sandbox gamemode is a gamemode whit all options turned off or some turned on. Zrzut ekranu (3).png|Custom gameplay. See that some options are on, and one option is off. Sandbox.png|Sandbox gameplay. See that all options are off. Campaign Yes, parkitect has got a campaign! In short, you are building new parks for "Funtown city" - "The biggest park in the world." !WARNING! !THERE WILL BE SPOILERS ABOUT CAMPAING! 0. Tutorial: Loopy Lagoon. "Warm weather and an idyllic setting, this lagoon whit it's pre-existing rides is the perfect place to experiment and learn how a park operates. Relax and take your time, this is olny the beginning." Objectives: There are no objectives. Just choose a lesson or quit. 1. Maple Meadows. "A large clearing on the frontiers of a maple forest, the perfect place to build your first park from the ground up. Easygoing guest, relaxed weather - what more could you ask for?" Objectives: *Have at least 200 guests in your park; *Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of December, Year 1. 2. Chanute Airfield "A small airfield has been abandoned and now its land has become available for use. This looks like an ideal spot for an amusement park, if you can work whit the limited space. The old airport structures are landmarks and need to be preserved" - This means that you can't delete things from airport. Objectives: *Have at least 250 guests in your park; *Optional: Sell at least 400 park tickets; *Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of June, Year 2. 3. (1/2) Victoria Lake. "Whit flat, empty land and ample space for expansion, the surrounding area of Victoria Lake lends itseft perfectly for a recreational destination. It is your task to turn this beautiful nature setting into a lakeside amusement park." Objectives: * Have at least 300 guests in your park; * Have no loan debts; * Optional: Have at least 100 guests in your park; * Optional: Have at least 200 guests in your park; * Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of September, Year 2. 3.(2/2) Western Roundup "An old wild west town that's seen better days. If you can get past the heat there's lots of space for a large amusement park." Objectives: * Have at least 500 guests in your park; * Have a happiness rating of at least 75%; * Sell at least 800 park tickets; * Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of December, Year 2. 4. (1/2) Mystic Oasis "A rich Arabian landowner wants to turn his fertile desert oasis into a blossoming theme park. Can you turn a 'mirage' into reality whit the little available land, blazing hord climate and the rich but demanding guests? Objectives: * Have at least 400 guests in your park; * Have a happiness rating of at least 75%; * Optional: Have at least 100 guests in your park; * Optional: Have at least 200 guests in your park; * Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of March, Year 2. 4. (2/2) Nova Labs "Once the set of a famous sci-fi movie, the production company that owns it has put it up for sale. This alien landscape would make a stellar park that teleports visitors to new worlds." Objectives: * Have an experiences rating of at least 70%; * Have at least 500 guests in your park; * Optional: Have at least 250 guests in your park; * Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of August, Year 2. 5. (1/2) Adventure Island; "This small island park whit a unique observation tower wants to attract more guests, but its cold and wet climate is keeping visitors away." Objectives: * Have at least 500 guests in your park; * Have a happiness rating of at least 80%; * Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of December, Year 2. 5. (2/2) Archipelago Adventures; "A small archipelago is up for sale and would be ideal for a tropical park. Create a tropical paradise for your guests!" Objectives: * Have an experience rating of at least 70%; * Have no loan debts; * Have an operating profit of at least $1,500.00 * Optional: Have at least 250 guests in your park; * Optional: Have at least 500 guests in your park; * Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of June, Year 3. 6. Ice-Shelf Islands "A small amount of land has become available in the frigid north, and presents an opportunity for an amusement park. Brave the challenging weather and help your guests forget the cold." Objectives: * Have at least 550 guests in your park; * Have a happiness rating of at least 75%; * Optional: Have an experiences rating of at least 70%; * Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of June, Year 3. 7. Batavia Cay "A lonely island steeped in legends. The previous owner build a dueling coaster here. But not much else. Finish what they started and turn this mysterious island into a tourist attraction." Objectives: * Have an experiences rating of at least 80%; * Have at least 1000 guests in your park; * Optional: Have an operating profit of at least $5,000.00; * Optional: Complete all non-optional goals by the end of July, Year 3. 8.HappyCo Harbor " " Objectives: * Have a Scenario editor In scenario editor you can make scenarios. There are 2 stepts. First step In the first step you build your map. Here you can set amount of water, textures (Olny two!), beaches, valleys, hills, size of the map and amount of forests. Second step In the secound step you can build your park. But you have additional tab, called scenario editor tools (SET for short). Here you can select where are buyable,not obtainable or for sale. You can select the spawn points for guests, select indestructible objects, general settings (Money, scenario desc. and regulations), guests settings (Preferred intenstity, difficulty to satisfy needs, number of guests and wealth of guests), resarch (Avaible things to resarch or to resarch), Goals, or Climate. It is best to play scenario editor after completing the tutorial. Curiosities: * Victoria lake is inspired by Leafy lake from Rollercoaster Tycoon 1;